This invention relates to printers. In particular, this invention relates to thermal transfer printers for the printing of labels.
Printers, such as thermal transfer printers, can be used to print labels. Commonly, during the printing operation, a release liner carries the labels past a print head which prints information, such as a barcode or text, onto each label. After the information is printed onto the label, then the label can be removed from the release liner and applied to its target.
For convenience, these labels are often sold in rolls that can be inserted into a dedicated label printer. However, the printing on rolls of labels may present a number of challenges.
First, to ensure that the printing is contained on the label surface, the release liner must be accurately guided through the printer. In the case of a printer that is dedicated to printing labels on a release liner having a particular width, it is relatively straightforward to provide fixed guides of an appropriate width. However, for economy, it is desirable that most printers be able to print to labels on release liners having a variety of widths. Although some printers provide adjustable guides to accommodate a variety of widths, the adjustable guides may move during the printing operation and may still allow for some skewing of the print on the labels. Moreover, the operator must remember to move the guides to the correct position if they are to work in any capacity.
Additionally, loading a roll into a printer can be a cumbersome task, since many printers are small in form and lack ample space for hands. The loading operation may require feeding the roll through internal guides as well as into a space between a platen roller and print head. Direction as to the location and the adjustment of the internal guides and how to feed the labels through the internal guides (i.e., the orientation of the labels) is often poorly communicated. Accordingly, the loading of many printers can be an exercise in patience.
Hence, a need exists for an improved guide system in a printer that can print on rolls of various widths. In particular, a need exists for a guiding system that reduces the frustration of loading and guiding a roll though a printer.